A Frozen Love
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: A GrayLu request for a friend. It was a beautiful love between an ice mage and a celestial spirit mage. A wonderful confession on a snowy walk through Magnolia. A mission tore the two apart forever. Join the story of these two lovers as their love goes from perfect to destroyed. "I love you too, Gray…" "I love you Lucy Heartfilia!" "Save it for the ride home." Cute and Sad.


A Frozen Love

She had always been there. Smiling and laughing, comforting him when he needed it the most. She stayed by his side when he needed it the most, even if she never realized it. It meant so much to him. It took him so long before he realized that he loved her. He remembers it all so clearly, the day he had the courage to tell her…

_It was a cold, snowy day in Magnolia. A blonde haired girl walked near the river, balancing on the edge with a smile on her face. Her shining brown eyes looked around her. Stopping, she looked up to see the snow lightly drifting down. The snow caught itself on her eyelashes and in her hair. Her cheeks were a light pink for her cold._

_ She wore her hair up in a side ponytail as usual with a light pink ribbon. Her red heart earrings were on as well. Wearing a light pink undershirt and a white t-shirt, she also had on a long pink jacket. The jacket ended at the middle of her thigh; it had four pockets, two at her waist and two at her upper chest, and long sleeves that ended at her wrist. Fake white fur covered the collar and shoulders of the jacket, almost like a short feather boa._

_ Her shirt was tucked into her light brown skirt that ended at the middle of her thigh. A white belt with a gold buckle wrapped around her waist. It held her whip and her precious celestial keys. Under her skirt she wore skin tight red pants that were tucked into her black boots._

_ "Hey Lucy," a voice called out. Turning around, the girl saw a black haired boy with dark blue eyes. Surprised that he was actually in clothes right now, she took the time to examine then._

_ He had a long sleeved dark blue shirt under a light gray jacket. The jacket had no hood put the top part was tall and somewhat protected his neck from the cold. Although it was freezing, the jacket was only partially zipped up. Along with that jacket was another jacket that seemed thicker. It was a lighter blue that his shirt and also had fake fur at the collar except it was gray and not white. This jacket has four pockets, two on his chest and one on each arm between his shoulder and elbow. His normal necklace was visible above all on his clothing._

_ His hands were in the pockets of his dark brown pants. A silver chain hung from the right side of his pants, below the pocket, in a loop. He wore black sneakers. Judging from the amount of clothing he was wearing, Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before he started to strip off his clothes._

_ "Hey Gray, what's up?" Lucy asked the black haired boy before her._

_ "Are you free right now? I have something I need to talk to you about," Gray said seriously. Looking to the frozen canal, she stared at the snow that was starting to pile up before looking back to Gray._

_ "Of course I do. Let's talk at my house," Lucy said._

_ "Actually, I was wondering if we could talk somewhere else. That stupid flame brain is probably at your house by now," Gray commented._

_ "Okay then, lead the way Gray," Lucy said with a shrug. Soon the two were at the giant tree in the middle of the town. The leaves were mostly gone by now and hidden under the snow. The tree seemed bare without its sleeves. Of course, the tree did look beautiful covered in slow._

_ "Now what did you have to talk to me about Gray?" Lucy asked, facing him with a smile on her face. Gray's cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away. Holding in a laugh, Lucy noticed that Gray had already stripped down to only his pants and shoes._

_ "Lucy… That thing I need to say. I'm being serious here so don't you dare laugh when I'm finished," Gray said, looking to her._

_ "Of course I won't laugh Gray! When was the last time I laughed at you when you were serious?" Lucy asked with a small smile._

_ "Lucy, it's taken me a while to realize this. The thing is… I love you Lucy Heartfilia!" Gray announced. Lucy's cheeks turned a bright red at the sudden confession._

_ "Gray… I love you too," she said. The two then smiled at each other. Getting closer to each other, Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. Getting onto her tiptoes, the two kissed as the snow lightly fell down around them._

The two have now been dating for several months. Of course, at first it was hard for Juvia to take, but she started to have a crush on Lyon. Natsu had smiled and congratulated them, holding onto Lisanna's hand. Mirajane had continued to rant about how she knew we would end up together. Erza was the funniest, threatening that if Gray hurt Lucy then she'd make sure he would never have kids again.

Gray and Lucy decided to take a mission together. The mission they had chosen would take at least a week. Packing for the train ride, Lucy took the mission and looked at it carefully.

**Monster Attacking Carolise Village!**

To whomever this concerns,

Please help us; we are now desperate for help. For several months now we have been under attack from an unknown monster or beast. If we do not get help soon we will all die from starvation. Our crops have been destroyed by this beast as it destroys the town. Money does us no good in the state we are in, so we have all pitched together to have a high reward. Please come.

**Reward: 125,000 Jewels**

Lucy folded the mission paper and put it into her pocket. She threw her white bag over her shoulder. Opening her door, she was Gray waiting for her with a smile. Lucy smiled and closed the door behind her before walking towards the train station.

Lucy wore her hair up in a side ponytail to the right side with a blue ribbon. She wore a white shirt with no sleeves and a folded collar. The edges of the shirt were blue and a long, thick blue band went over the chest on the shirt. She wore a matching blue skirt that ended at the middle of her thing. Her thick brown belt hung around her waist, holding her celestial keys and whip like usual. She wore black high heeled boots that ended just below her knee. On her right wrist was a thick black band.

Meanwhile, Gray wore no shirt. He did, however, had on dark green pants. Along with this he had a brown belt with a silver buckle. Also, attached to his pants was a silver chain hanging on the right side. His black shoes were covered a bit by his pants. He also had on his necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it. On his right wrist was a metal bracelet.

The two soon arrived at the train station and bought two tickets for Carolise town. Ignoring the warnings about how dangerous it was at Carolise town, the two found seats on the train and sat next to each other. Smiling at Gray, she started a conversation when the train started moving.

"So Gray, are you ready to have some fun on this mission?" she asked.

"Yeah, thank god that flame brain isn't here. By now he would've been close to puking," he said with a smirk. Lucy laughed at Gray's comment. The two continued to talk to each other, happy to be in each other's company alone. Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop and Lucy nearly flew out of her seat. Gray held her steady though, which she was rather grateful for. The two stood up and searched for the conductor. When they found him, the two started asking questions.

"Why did we stop?" Lucy asked.

"I've been told not to allow the train to go farther than here. If you are going to continue to Carolise town, you have to walk," the conductor sighed. With a sigh, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Let's go get our stuff, we can't stay here," he said. Lucy nodded and walked with Gray back to their seats. Taking their things, the two hopped off the train and walked through the forest.

The father they walked, the more the trees were damaged. Soon enough, they started to see trees lying on the ground. Was this from the monster they were supposed to kill? Surprisingly, most of the trees were broken and lying on the forest floor by the time they could see some signs of living people. By the time the couple saw the town, all of the trees nearby were destroyed.

"This is so strange…" Lucy said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Let's head into town and see what we can learn," Gray said. Earlier he had offered to carry Lucy's bag, so now he held both bags in his left hand. This had been because Lucy kept getting her bag caught on the trees.

Walking into Carolise town, every person they spoke to only said two words – help us. It started to scare Lucy that no one said anything different. How horribly had this beast hurt them? Had these villagers been hurt to the point that their spirit had broken? Finally, the two found the town's mayor. Well, if you could call him that. He seemed more like a village elder.

"Hello, you two must be from Fairy Tail. Thank you for accepting our task. I am Marograe, the village elder," he said. Okay then, so he was a village elder. The man had a long gray beard and wisps of gray hair on his head. His light green eyes seemed filled with wisdom. He wore a white shirt, covered in dust and stains of mud. His brown pants were torn up and he had no shoes.

"Yes, I am Lucy and this is Gray. We are both members of Fairy Tail. If you could tell us more about the beast, we will gladly rid you of it," she said.

"The beast comes at night. The thing I remember most is its glowing red eyes and the sound of beating wings. I'm sorry but that is the only description I can give," Marograe said sadly.

"I guess we will have to be happy what we have any information. Anyway, do you know if it will come back tonight?" Gray asked.

"It comes every night at ten o'clock," Marograe said.

"If I may ask, how long has this been going on for?" Lucy asked.

"It had been so long that I do not remember the beginning," Marograe sighed. He then showed the two to the place where they would stay. It was a small hut with a wooden floor and thatched walls. The door was also wooded and there was a small window in one of the walls. Gray put their bags down next to the blankets and pillows set up on the floor.

"I am very sorry, but this was the best we could do in our current condition," Marograe said.

"It's okay and completely understandable. If you would please give us some time to get ready for the attack that will happen tonight we will be ready," Lucy said. Marograe nodded and left the two alone.

"Hey… Is it just me or do you have a bad feeling about this?" Lucy asked, turning to face Gray. Gray smiled and waved Lucy over. Walking over to Gray, Lucy was pulled into Gray's arms. Giving her a light kiss on her forehead, Gray smiled.

"We'll be fine Lucy, nothing bad will happen," he said. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit worried," she said truthfully.

"Don't be scared Lucy, I'll always protect you," Gray said. Leaning forward, he kissed Lucy lightly on her lips. Smiling, Lucy kissed him back and held him close. When the kiss was over, Gray smiled and let Lucy go.

"We should get some sleep before we have to fight," Gray said. Lucy agreed and the two settled into the temporary beds for the next few hours.

Lucy woke up to a loud and horrifying roar. Untangling herself from her covers, she shook Gray awake. Running outside, the two saw a horrifying beast. It had the body of a lion, the head of a dragon, and huge wings resembling that of a bat. One horn stood on its forehead like a tower. It was all black but had large, glowing red eyes. It was possibly fifty times larger than a normal lion.

"What the hell is that?" Gray yelled.

"Whatever it is, it's our enemy! Kill it!" Lucy called back to him. Grabbing her keys, she quickly summoned on of her most faithful spirits.

"I call upon the gate of the lion, Loke!" she yelled out. Loke then appeared in his normal black tuxedo with his white shirt and red tie. His sunglasses were on of course. It didn't matter that it was dark out, he kept them on.

"Hello Lucy, it's been a while," Loke said with a smile.

"Yes it has Loke. Help Gray and I out, we need to kill that… thing," Lucy said, at a loss for a better choice of words.

"Of course," Loke said. Lighting his right hand up with his magic, he ran forward and punched the massive beast in its jaw. The beast let out a growl and sent one of its clawed paws towards Loke. He narrowly dodged it.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled. Sending several lances of ice at the beast, it flew into the air, dodging most of the lances. One lance grazed the beast's left side, which angered it greatly. The beast charged towards Gray after landing. Gray jumped away from the beast before preforming another attack.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Creating blades of ice jutting out from his forearms, he ran towards the beast. Every slice he tried to connect the beast dodges.

While the beast was focused on Gray, Loke came from behind and delivered a powerful blow to the back of its head. The beast turned around and went to bite him. Before the beast bit Loke, a whip tangled itself around its front left leg. A massive yank pulled the beast slightly, making the attack miss Loke by a few centimeters.

The beast turned to see Lucy and Taurus holding onto the other side of the whip. Taurus was then sent back to the celestial realm and Lucy untangled her whip from the beast with a quick yank at the whip. The beast charged towards the celestial mage before she had a chance to move. Being flung into the air, Lucy gasped at the extreme pain. Her body slammed into one of the few stone buildings in town.

"Lucy!" Gray called, running over. Loke had been sent back to the spirit world as soon as she had been hit. Lucy moaned in pain and looked up at Gray.

"I'm fine, you should be killing that thing," she said.

"I can do that after I get you to the villagers," Gray said stubbornly. Lucy stood up and looked at Gray.

"I'm fine, c'mon Gray. We have a job to do," Lucy said.

"Alright," Gray said with a nod. Gray stood next to Lucy and got ready for an attack. Lucy grabbed Scorpio's key and got ready to summon another celestial spirit.

"I call upon the gate of the bull, Taurus!" Summoning another spirit of the twelve zodiacs, she felt herself get a bit weaker. Knowing that Gray would worry, she didn't allow her steadily declining magical power make herself seem weak.

"Lucy, I will protect you and your beautiful body!" Taurus bellowed with a perverted smile.

"Save it for the ride home," Lucy sighed.

"Freeze!" Focusing on freezing one of the beast's legs, Gray smiled when it worked. Quickly, Taurus ran forward and smashed the beast's frozen front right leg. The beast let out a strangled cry as its leg shattered and green - not red - blood started to flow from the front right shoulder of the beast. The beast still stood though and Lucy felt like she would puke from the sight. The beast started to charge towards Lucy and Gray. Taurus moved out of the way of the beast, but could do nothing to stop it.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Slamming his hands onto the ground, Gray watched as the ice he had formed skewered the beast. The beast let out a mangled cry and Lucy watched in horror as the ice started to be covered in glowing green blood. It looked like acid as it covered the ice. The ice shattered and the beast fell to the floor, already dead from the ice.

"It's done. Thank you Taurus, you can go back now," Lucy said. Taurus disappeared in a golden light and she smiled. Gray, who stood in front of Lucy, turned around to face her with a smile.

"Let's tell Marograe then we can leave," he said. Lucy nodded until she saw the beast behind Gray stand up. Her eyes widened as it went to bite Gray. Running forward, Lucy shoved Gray out of the way. She let out a heartbreaking cry as the beast bit into her left shoulder, arm and part of her chest. Gray was going through shock. When he finally got ahold of himself, he made a sword out of ice and pierced it through the beast's heart. The beast dropped Lucy and actually died this time.

"Lucy!" Gray cried out, running to her side. He got onto his knees and took her right hand in his hands. Her beautiful brown eyes looked to him. She gave a small smile as blood ran down from the right side of her mouth.

"Hey… Gray…" she whispered.

"Lucy, stay with me! I'll go get help," he said, standing up. Lucy lightly grabbed the bottom of his pants and shook her head.

"Stay with me… Gray… I don't have… that much longer…" she begged. Gray held back tears as he got back on his knees and held her hand again.

"I love you, Lucy," Gray said.

"I love you too, Gray… Please… don't forget me… and stay happy," she whispered. Forcing her right arm to move, she pulled Gray's head close to her and gave him one last kiss. Her lips were cold and soft against his. Her arm then fell to her side and Gray watched in horror as the life in Lucy's eyes disappeared. Her celestial keys disappeared into a golden light, even if the spirits didn't want to leave. Gray bit his lip as tears started to fall onto his beloved girl's face. Her looked up to the sky and screamed. No words were spoken, he just screamed to the sky until his throat was hoarse.

The next day, Lucy was given a funeral. She was buried back in Magnolia where all of Fairy Tail came. Even people who weren't from Fair Tail came to Lucy's funeral. Lyon, Sherry, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren came as well. More people who weren't from Fairy Tail came, but there were too many people to name. Everyone cried for their lost celestial spirit mage.

After Lucy's death, Erza stopped eating cake for a long time. Mirajane was never as happy as she used to be, although she tried to make everyone think she was. Natsu barely fought with Gray as he was too busy making sure he had enough money to pay for Lucy's rent. Yes, Natsu kept paying Lucy's rent so that he had a place to go to when he wanted to remember her more. Levy didn't read as often, when she did though the books were always the ones that Lucy had written.

Gray was the worst from everyone in the guild. It was as if he was frozen in time after Lucy's death. He no longer spoke to anyone and was almost always on missions. When Gray wasn't on a mission, he was at Lucy's grave.

_"I love you too, Gray… Please… don't forget me… and stay happy…"_

Remembering those words, Gray held back tears. What was he doing? Of course he missed Lucy, but they would see each other again. When Gray died, he would see Lucy again. Until then, they had a frozen love. The frozen love would continue when they once again met. Until then, Gray would just have to wait and know that Lucy was with him in his heart.


End file.
